


Going On An Adventure

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: If Pooh was going to go on an adventure, he needed to find Piglet to go with him.





	Going On An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).



It was a lovely day when Winnie-the-Pooh left his house.  The sun was peeking out from behind a cloud, but it was a fluffy white cloud, which was good, and not a black cloud, which spoke of wellies and umbrellas.  It was just the day for going on an adventure.  And if Pooh was going to go on an adventure, he needed to find Piglet to go on the adventure with him.

Pooh called at Piglet’s house, but Piglet wasn’t in.  “Oh bother!” said Pooh.  “I wonder where Piglet can have gone?”

He wandered along the path, and as he did so he hummed a Looking for Piglet hum:  
_I’m off to look for Piglet_  
_I wonder who he’s gone to see_  
 _I’m beginning my search for Piglet_  
 _Wherever can he be?_

In the distance Pooh could see Eeyore at the edge of his thistle patch.

“Perhaps Eeyore knows where Piglet is,” Pooh said to himself.  “I’ll go and ask him.”

“Eeyore,” Pooh called out.  “Have you seen Piglet?”

“Little fellow?” Eeyore asked.

“That’s right.”

“Pink and likes acorns?”

“Yes, that’s Piglet.”

“No, I haven’t seen him.”

“Oh well, thank you anyway,” Pooh said and continued along the path.

He didn’t hear Eeyore saying to himself, “And how are you, Eeyore?  I trust you are well.  No, you need to find Piglet.  No-one ever looks for me.”

Meanwhile, Pooh had continued his hum:  
_And now I’ve asked Eeyore_  
_Who says he doesn’t know_  
 _I’ll have to try somewhere else_  
 _Onward I shall go_

By now Pooh had reached Owl’s tree.  He supposed Owl might know where Piglet was, but he didn’t feel like spending the next half hour finding this out, so he decided he’d trot on past. 

However, Owl was sitting on the branch outside his house and called down, “Good morning, Pooh.  Isn’t this a glorious day?  Would you care to join me on my branch to fully appreciate the sunshine?”

“No, thank you very much, Owl,” Pooh replied quickly.  “I can’t stop, I’m off to meet Piglet.  I don’t suppose you know where he is?”

“He could be anywhere,” Owl replied.  “Although I know he isn’t here.  As I was saying only yesterday, or was it last week …”

Pooh hurried off before Owl could detain him with one of his stories.  Once round the bend, he began the next verse of his hum:  
_Owl hasn’t seen Piglet_  
_From high above the ground_  
 _I’ll just have to keep on looking_  
 _I wonder where he’ll be found_

Pooh was concentrating so hard on possible further verses he didn’t notice Tigger approaching until Tigger bounced right up to Pooh and said, “So there you are!  Found you at last!”

“I wasn’t lost,” Pooh said, in some confusion.

“Piglet’s looking for you,” Tigger said.  “I said I’d help find you.  And I have.”

“You’ve got it wrong.  I’m looking for Piglet, not the other way round.”

“Oh!  Shall I go and look for Piglet for you?” said Tigger and then he bounced off.

“Bother!” said Pooh.  “I should have asked Tigger where Piglet was when he asked him to look for me.”

Nevertheless, Pooh began walking in the direction in which Tigger had bounced.  
_Tigger’s off to find Piglet_  
_He’s bounced off out of view_  
 _I wonder where he’s going to_  
 _He could have left me a clue_

“Oh dear,” Pooh sighed.  “Will I ever find Piglet?”  He was starting to feel just a little bit sad.

But then, “There you are Pooh Bear,” Christopher Robin said happily.  “We’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh, Christopher Robin, you’re here too!  I’ve been looking for Piglet to go on an adventure with me,” Pooh said equally happily.

“Piglet and I were looking for you to come on an adventure with us,” Christopher Robin replied.  “Why don’t we all go on an adventure together?”

“That would be lovely,” Pooh said, giving Christopher Robin his paw.

The two of them walked along the path until they found Piglet who was being bounced round in a very excited fashion by Tigger.  Piglet looked quite relieved to see them and waved at Pooh.  Then, having said goodbye to Tigger, the three of them set off together.

“Where are we going?” Pooh asked.

“I thought we’d go along here for a little way, and then we can turn onto the path round the trees, and we may come to the stream,” Christopher Robin said.  “Or we may not.  That what’s adventures are all about.  It’s always exciting to find out where you get to.”

“I’m not sure about those sort of adventures,” Piglet said nervously.  “Unless I’m with you, Christopher Robin.”

“That’s all right, Piglet, I’ll make sure I’m always here for you.”

They continued to wander along slowly, looking at the trees, admiring the flowers which were scattered over the grass, and pointing out to each other the butterflies which flittered past.  Finally, they reached the stream, and all three of them lay down in the grass to watch the clouds chasing each other across the sky.

Pooh finished his hum:  
_And now I have found Piglet_  
_I’m no longer feeling sad_  
 _We’ve been on our adventure_  
 _And such a time we’ve had_

Pooh hummed his hum all the way through for Piglet and Christopher Robin, who both said how good it was, and Pooh felt even happier.

Then, once they had had a rest, they went onto the bridge and played Pooh sticks for a while.  Piglet won one race, and Pooh won the second, and the third race was so close that Christopher Robin couldn’t say which stick had won so they declared it a draw.

And then it was time for them to go home, for Pooh was starting to feel a little peckish, and he knew by the time he was back at his home his tummy would be getting all rumbly.  Christopher Robin said it was time for him to go for his tea as well, so the two friends waved goodbye to him when he came to the fork in the road which led to his house.

Pooh and Piglet continued down the path together until they reached Piglet’s house.

“Goodbye, Piglet,” Pooh said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, when we can have another adventure.”

And then he hurried the last few steps to his own house because he could hear his honey pots calling out to him.

 


End file.
